


The Trouble with Green

by Caro (thestarsexist)



Category: Muppet Show, Smallville
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-06
Updated: 2004-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It ain't easy being green</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fox1013](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fox1013).



> For [Fox1013](http://fox1013.livejournal.com) who wanted Muppets and Smallville. Thank you to [Goss](http://goss.livejournal.com) for my beautiful cover.

He thought they were frogs for a second. And it would have been a convincing disguise if they both didn't stand at over six feet tall. Kermit had yet to meet any six feet tall frogs.

But every day was a new adventure. At least that's what the brochure had said at the travel agent's-- Metropolis: Home to Superheroes, Super Villains, and the Super Potato Salad. Every day was a New Adventure. Of course, when he signed up for adventure, he wasn't expecting to find it at City Hall, which was currently covered in some kind of sticky substance.

"Slime, Clark," one of the green figures said. He sounded angry, and Kermit quickly jumped behind a chair, hoping to remain out of sight. "Slime doesn't come out of Armani."

The other figure-- Clark, Kermit supposed—looked unapologetic. "Well, that's what you get for building weapons of mass—mass slimosity."

"Mass slimosity? I can see your college education was well worth it."

"You should know, Lex, it was funded by a Lexcorp scholarship."

"Well, that's the last thing you're getting from Lexcorp for a while. I'm guessing you'll find the couch comfortable tonight," Lex said, before turning on his heel and stomping away. Or at least as close as he could come to stomping away when his shoes made squelching noises. Kermit guessed slime didn't come out of Italian loafers either.

"Having a problem, mister?" Kermit asked, coming out from his hiding place. "Can I help?"

Clark turned quickly in his direction, and stared angrily for a minute, before shaking his head and looking away. "Nah, He just gets that way sometimes, when I break his toys." Kermit nodded sympathetically. Miss Piggy was also prone to temper tantrums occasionally.

"I'm sure it'll be okay in a while," Kermit said helpfully, not sure of any such thing.

Clark sighed deeply. "Sometimes, it ain't easy being green," he said, before heading off in the same direction Lex had gone in.

Kermit stared after the both of them. He was starting to figure that Metropolis was a lot more than he bargained for.

*end*


End file.
